Ice Cream
by Fire-N-Ice-Hypnotiqa
Summary: Just a lil fic about Dom and Letty Complete


A/N: This is my first fanfic let alone a song fic so if it is not correct please review. Thanks Lil' T  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor the fast and the furious all though I do wish I owned the characters Dom and Brian LOL. I am no way affiliated with the characters or the fast and the furious either. Universal or whoever owns them.  
  
Summary: This is a lil fic about Dom and Letty. Complete.  
  
Come and get a scoop of my ice cream, baby  
  
Js got the flavors that I know will drive you crazy  
  
Tonight its gon be like we were streamin, baby  
  
Won't you taste my ice cream  
  
-Letty's POV-  
  
Tonight me and Dom have the house to ourselves. Mia was out with Brian and the boys were only God knows where at. Dom was downstairs for a minute gettin a drink, so I decided to put on something more romantic. I walked over to my closet and picked out a short see through night gown. I put it on, then I turned off the lights   
  
and lit some candles. I heard Dom's heavy footsteps coming towards the door and opened it for him.  
  
Baby, you know I got all the flavors that you want  
  
Plus I got all the skills that I need to turn you on  
  
Vanilla, strawberries, chocolate, baby boy it's on  
  
Now tell can you picture my body on a cone  
  
-Dom's POV-  
  
I was walking back upstairs after I got a drink. As I got to mine and Letty's room the door swung open and there stood a very sexy Letty. She had on a light blue see through nightgown with nothing underneath, it clung to her every curve. She sure did know how to get a man's attention and not just in the mind.  
  
" Hey baby," I said when I walked in, "You look absolutely delicious." I saw her blush a little and let out a low chuckle.   
  
"Thanks," she said, " now come here and I'll help you get those dirty clothes off."  
  
Needless to say I walked straight into that room with no hesitations.  
  
Baby, come lay your body right here I wanna ride it  
  
Switch it up, turn it around, now come and get inside it  
  
Tonight you're gonna have so much fun while tastin my love  
  
Tell me do you have a taste for vanilla wafer.  
  
Come and get a scoop of my ice cream baby  
  
Js got the flavors that I know will drive you crazy  
  
Tonight its gon be like we were streamin, baby  
  
Won't you taste my ice cream  
  
-Letty's POV-  
  
Dom practically ran in here after I mentioned I would help get out of his clothes cuz then he knows wut he gets.  
  
Once he got inside I shut the door and walked over to him. I started to take off his shirt when he kissed me passionately. He ran his tongue across my lips for entrance, I opened my mouth and his tongue slipped in. Our tongues danced together for like 10 mins before I broke the kiss and took his shirt off. I started to go for the zipper on his pants but was cut off by Dom undoing my night gown and slipping it off. After he got it off I got his pants and boxers off. He then laid me down on the bed kissing my neck.  
  
Now boy, its gettin late so don't hesitate, let's get to it  
  
Just put the Chocolate Factory CD on and watch me lose it  
  
Come in my story, like ending know what it is you want  
  
Bananas mixed with peach, mixed with cherries, mixed with lime  
  
Lots of all kinds, apples or lemon-lime   
  
Come and try my coconut, it's gonna blow your mind  
  
(Taste my ice cream) This is something you wouldn't wanna miss, baby  
  
31 falvors ain't got nothin on this  
  
-Dom's POV-  
  
After me and Let were both undressed I laid her on the bed and started kissing her neck. I started to make my way back over to her lips and well you know the rest.  
  
Come and get a scoop of my ice cream, baby  
  
Js got the flavors that I know will drive you crazy  
  
Tonight it's gonna be like we were streamin, baby  
  
Won't you tast my ice cream  
  
You ain't never seen (you ain't never seen milky waterfalls)  
  
You ain't never seen (you ain't never seen gum drop walls)  
  
You ain't never seen (you ain't never seen a vanilla Tootsie Roll till you)  
  
Taste (taste) my (my) ice (ice) cream (cream)  
  
Come and get a scoop of my ice cream, baby  
  
Js got the flavors that I know will drive you crazy  
  
Tonight it's gonna be like we were streamin, baby  
  
Won't you taste my ice cream  
  
-Letty's POV-  
  
After our little fun I was just about to fall asleep but....  
  
Dom said, " I love you Let"  
  
I said, " I love ya too."  
  
Then we fell asleep with Dom's arms wrapped around my waist.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Well what did ya guys think please review me. 


End file.
